La casa en el árbolAURW HG One shot
by Clio27
Summary: Las vacaciones comienzan un poco movidas para Ron y Hermione. Ron se accidenta...pero todo por una sorpresa.


La casa en el árbol **(AU)** RW & HG **One- shot **

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

La tormenta se había desatado sin problemas. El sonido de la lluvia salpicando las ventanas de aquella casa, podía ser escuchado desde cualquier parte de esta. Solo que para ella, aquel sonido no existía.

Hermione mantuvo su espalda pegada a la pared, frente a la habitación de su amigo. Su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido como cuando ocurrió todo y más fuerte que la misma lluvia. _Como había sido tan tonta_, pensó. _Como habían ido solos, sin ayuda de un adulto, a buscar a su mascota. Que irresponsables habían sido_, volvió a pensar. Ahora, pagaban las consecuencias de aquello.

Aun con su espalda en la pared, miro de reojo su ropa. La mañana de ese día, su madre le había dejado sobre su cama la ropa que usaría: era nueva. Ella estaba encantada, pues sabía que visitaría a su mejor amigo y quería estar impecable. Habían sido muchos meses sin verse y la llegada del verano, les anunciaba el inminente reencuentro. Por ello, no le importo ver nubes amenazantes por la ventana de su habitación. Quería verse linda ese día.

Pero que importaba todo eso ahora. Su ropa ahora estaba mojada, con algo de lodo y un par de rasgaduras en su pantalón…nuevo. Cuando llegara a su casa, su madre sí que se molestaría. Aunque de momento, a ella solo le importaba su mejor amigo…Ron.

El accidente había ocurrido tan rápido, que ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo: Ron, decidido a ayudar a Hermione, se había encaramado en un árbol, pese a la insistencia de la chica para que no lo hiciera, para sacar a su escurridizo gato, Crookshanks. Además, estaba harto de esperar que el gato bajara y los hiciera perder más tiempo de sus vacaciones.

_-¡Es peligroso!. Te puedes caer! ¿Y si llamamos a algún adulto?- le había dicho._

_-No te preocupes. Esto lo hago todos los días- había contestado Ron, guiñándole un ojo y poniendo sus manos sobre el tronco del árbol._

Hermione no insistió más. Sabía que su amigo era muy testarudo, pero también que le encantaba estar en constante movimiento. Aun así, movió su cabeza negativamente y espero a que las palabras de Ron fueran ciertas.

El pelirrojo fue subiendo el árbol ágilmente. Al parecer, lo de todos los días, era cierto. Hermione mantuvo su mirada sobre el chico todo el tiempo, pendiente de sus movimientos y gestos. Su mejor amigo era valiente, aunque solo frente a ella; se mostraba protector, pero solo ella podía percibirlo; era tierno, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. Pero solo Hermione lo hacía. De ahí que se sintiera un tanto aliviada, al saber que no solo estaba junto a ella para nuevas aventuras, sino también para ayudarla.

Cuando ya Ron llegaba a la mitad del árbol y ponía uno de sus pies en la rama que ocupaba Crookshanks, el gato salto descaradamente a los brazos de Hermione.

Por un segundo, Ron lo miro con odio, pero luego su rostro cambio a sorpresa. Su pie se resbalaba de la insegura rama y sus manos hacían lo posible por afirmarse de algo. La castaña sintió que el tiempo avanzaba más lento y lo que temía, estaba a punto de suceder. Soltó de sus brazos a Crookshanks y gritó

_-¡ROOON!- _

Al siguiente instante, Ron se hallaba tirado sobre una alfombra de hojas, junto al árbol. No se movía. Hermione se quedo allí, quieta, sin mover un musculo. Su brillante cerebro se detuvo por un momento y solo podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón. Unas gotas de agua la sacaron de su estupor, corriendo hacia Ron y arrodillándose junto a él.

No sabía que hacer. Nunca había estado en una situación así. Por el contrario, era ella la que siempre se accidentaba y Ron quien la auxiliaba.

-¡RON, RON!- sus pequeñas manos sacudían los hombros del chico- ¡RON!- era lo único que repetía. Pero él no se movía.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a mojar el rostro de Hermione. Su corazón latía con mayor urgencia. Intentó levantar a Ron, pero su pequeño cuerpo no se lo permitió. Al parecer, Ron había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que se habían visto y también ganado un poco más de peso. Volvió a intentar levantar el cuerpo de Ron, pero nuevamente sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes. Así que sin darle muchas vueltas, beso la frente del chico, y corrió en dirección a la casa de este…

Volver a recordar lo que había pasado, la llenaba de angustia. Aun apoyada en la pared, en sus mejillas volvieron a correr unas lágrimas, que no quiso limpiar. Se sentía inútil, al igual que cuando vio a Ron en el suelo. Quería ayudarlo…pero ¿Cómo?. Volvió a recriminarse el haber ido solos a buscar a su gato. Teniendo tantos hermanos Ron, ¿Por qué no le habían pedido a uno de ellos?. Bueno, tal vez a los gemelos no, pero ¿Bill? o ¿Charlie?. Que mal habían actuado.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió. Una mujer baja, regordeta y de rostro amable, salió de esta. Era la madre de Ron.

Hermione se enderezo más y observo suplicante a la mujer.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces acá todavía?. Te dije que Ron está bien. Y mira nada mas como estas, toda mojada- observó la señora Weasley.

-No…no importa si estoy mojada. Solo quiero saber si Ron está bien- pidió la castaña.

-Ya te dije que sí. Ahora será mejor que vayas a tu casa, a cambiarte- hablo cariñosamente la Sra. Weasley.

-Pero…pero antes. ¿Puedo verlo?- tenía que ver con sus propios ojos la condición de su amigo.

La Sra. Weasley dudo por un momento. Pero ver a la amiga de su hijo tan preocupada por él, no pudo más que conmoverla y acceder.

-Está bien. Pero luego iras a cambiarte, que no quiero que te enfermes. Si no, ¿Con quién jugara Ron?- sonrió, pasando su mano por el rostro de Hermione, limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Y Sra. Weasley…lo siento- los ojos de Hermione volvieron a humedecerse.

-No tienes porque, cariño. Fue un accidente. Juegos de niños. Además, presiento que esta no será la última vez que caiga de un árbol. Ve a verlo- la animo la Sra. Weasley, cariñosa como siempre.

-Gracias- solo pudo decir Hermione.

La Sra Weasley emprendió su camino hacia las escaleras, llevando en una de sus manos, su imprescindible botiquín y en la otra, la ropa mojada de Ron. Hermione se le quedo viendo hasta que el sonido de los escalones cesó. Se volteo hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente. Tomó aire y caminó hacia ella. Estiró su mano, alcanzando el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Con un suave empujón abrió la puerta y tras entrar por completo a la habitación, la cerró tras ella.

La habitación a primera vista se veía ordenada. Una luz tenue la envolvía, proveniente de la lámpara sobre un velador junto a la cama. Sin preocuparse de investigar que tan ordenado era Ron con su habitación, se acercó por un lado de la cama hacia donde estaba su amigo. Parecía dormir plácidamente. Se sentó sobre la cama, cuidando de no molestarlo. Se le quedo viendo; tenía su cabello rojo alborotado y algo húmedo. Su rostro estaba limpio y con sus características pecas. Su piel era blanca, pero un leve sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Tenía la respiración tranquila y una de sus manos sobre el pecho. La otra la tenía a un costado de su cuerpo. Hermione la observo y unas ganas increíbles por tomar la mano de Ron más cercana a ella, la invadieron. Aproximó su mano hasta la de él, y muy suavemente, toco con sus dedos los de Ron.

Este no hizo ningún gesto y solo permaneció atento a la presencia de su amiga; ya no dormía.

Hermione continuo acariciando con sus dedos la mano de Ron, hasta que un tanto cohibida, movió su mano para rodear la de Ron. La presiono delicadamente y no pudo evitar que unas nuevas lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos. Tampoco pudo ocultar un sollozo, que alertó a Ron. Decidió que era hora de abrir sus ojos y ver los de su amiga.

Lentamente los fue abriendo, mientras Hermione mantenía los suyos en su mano y la de él. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la tenue luz y giro muy despacio su rostro hacia la castaña. En los años que se conocían, nunca había estado en una situación así. Era él el que siempre estaba pendiente de Hermione y quien la ayudaba cuando caía luego de horas de correr o cuando se le quedaba mirando al no poder cruzar el riachuelo tan ágilmente como él lo hacía. Pero que su amiga estuviera llorando por él, no lo había visto nunca.

Continúo mirando a su amiga, ahora con la sensación de tener un peso sobre su pecho. No le gustaba ver a Hermione así. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Volvió a parpadear, y tal vez en un movimiento involuntario, apretó la mano de la castaña. Esta se sorprendió y se mantuvo atenta a la mano de Ron, sin preocuparse de mirar el rostro de su amigo. Ron no aparto la vista de Hermione y esta vez movió su mano intencionalmente. La castaña volvió a sorprenderse y sin más giró a mirar a Ron.

Lo que esperaba volver a ver, allí estaba. Los claros y azules ojos de Ron la miraban atentos. No pensó anhelar tanto volver a verlos. Un nuevo sollozo se le escapó. Ron iba a hablar, pero los brazos de la chica, rodeando sus hombros, se lo impidieron.

Sintió como las manos de Hermione lo apretaban y como su rostro se pegaba a su pecho, mojando con sus lágrimas su polera.

-¡Oh, Ron, pensé que nunca despertarías!- hablo Hermione, aun con el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Pero cómo no iba a despertar? Solo quede un poco aturdido. Eso es todo- respondió Ron, moviendo sus manos hacia los hombros de su amiga. Su intención era sepárala un poco de él…pero ¿para qué? Volvió a mover sus manos, para llevarlas ahora a los brazos de la castaña.

-Pero Ron, te vi allí, junto al árbol…y no te movías- al parece, Hermione tampoco tenía intenciones de separarse del pecho de Ron.

-Eso fue porque el golpe me aturdió un poco. Pero ya estoy bien-

-¿Estas…seguro?- pregunto algo afligida Hermione

-Claro que sí. Además, no es primera vez que me pasa-

-¡¿Qué?!- salto Hermione, separándose bruscamente del pecho de Ron. Ahora lo miraba con aprensión - ¿Cómo que no es primera vez que te pasa?-

-Eee…si, ya me paso antes. Mientras tú estabas en la ciudad. Te lo iba a contar, pero con todo lo de Crookshanks, lo olvide- hablo Ron, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y me puedes explicar que hacías montado en los arboles? ¿Qué acaso no puedes estar con los pies en tierra?- el tono de voz de Hermione había pasado rápidamente a ser de reproche.

- Es que…

-Pero nada Ron. Te he dicho muchas veces que es peligroso y ya ves lo que paso ahora. ¿Acaso hay alguna razón para que anduvieras encaramado en los arboles mientras yo no estaba?-

-Eee…Si- contesto Ron, y sus mejillas se volvieron un poco mas coloradas. Hermione lo miró sorprendida; no esperaba encontrar una razón lógica para que Ron se diera sendos golpes por andar arriba de los arboles.

-¿Hay una razón? Y ¿Cuál seria, si se puede saber?-

Ron guardo silencio por un momento. No sabía si contarle o no a Hermione sobre sus razones para andar en tales menesteres. Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa. La castaña tomo aire y aun a la espera de la respuesta del pelirrojo, relajo un poco más el rostro. Como Ron aun no daba su respuesta, rápidamente pensó que tal vez…

-Ron, si no me quieres contar, está bien. Pero te pido que te cuides. No me gustaría volver a verte como hoy- ahora la voz de Hermione sonaba a resignación. Si su amigo, no deseaba contarle los motivos de sus aventuras en los arboles, no lo iba a obligar. Aunque no dejaba de causarle algo de tristeza; ella no tenía secretos con él y esperaba no los tuviera con ella.

Dejo de mirar a Ron, con la intención de pararse. Puso sus manos sobre la cama, las hundió sobre el cobertor para impulsarse y cuando comenzaba a pararse, algo la detuvo. Su mano había sido atrapada por la de Ron.

-No es que no te quiera contar…es solo que…

-Ron, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes. Y sera mejor que me valla. Debes descansar y yo debo cambiarme esta ropa. La que se va a armar cuando llegue a casa y mi mamá…-

-¡Hermione!- Ron subió un poco más la voz, consiguiendo que su amiga se callara.- Apenas llevamos unas horas de vernos. Tú apenas llegaste ayer en la noche y hoy ni tiempo hemos tenido para hablar. Con lo de tu gato, se volvió imposible. Y si no te he contado nada aun, es porque… ya no sería sorpresa-

Hermione se le quedo mirando, sorprendida. En cierta forma, tenía razón. Si ni siquiera se habían saludado como correspondía. Ella había llegado corriendo a pedirle ayuda al pelirrojo, porque no encontraba a su gato. Pero las últimas palabras de Ron, la dejaron intrigada. ¿Sorpresa?. Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, junto a Ron, sin soltarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¿Sor..sorpresa? –

-Sí. Bueno, una sorpresa…para ti- la orejas de Ron se volvieron rojas y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido.

-¿Una sorpresa…para mí?- Hermione ahora sí que no salía de su asombro.

-Sí, para ti. Y para hacerla, debía subirme a los arboles-

- ¿Pero qué tipo de sorpresa es?- el cerebro de la castaña aun no unía los cabos sueltos.

-¿No lo recuerdas? El año pasado y tal como está el día hoy, las primeras semanas de las vacaciones las pasamos cada uno en su casa, sin poder salir a recorrer el campo, hacer nuestras excursiones o cualquier otra cosa. Y cuando por fin pudimos divertirnos en el campo, mientras estábamos bajo el árbol que esta entre nuestras casas, me dijiste algo-

Hermione seguía sin entender las palabras de su amigo. Hizo memoria de lo que había pasado el verano pasado, pero eran tantas cosas…

-Estabas molesta porque no habíamos podido hacer nada en los días de lluvia y te habría gustado tener un lugar donde protegernos de la lluvia. Y que también nos sirviera de escondite, en especial cuando me castigaran- Ron sonrió ante esto último. De los dos, él era el que más castigos se llevaba y Hermione se pasaba largo tiempo convenciendo a la Sra. Weasley para que lo dejara salir.

-¡Si, ya lo recuerdo!. Los castigos casi terminaban siendo para mí. Me aburro mucho y ni escaparte podías -

-Así es. Y con eso en mente, pensé que sería buena idea…tener nuestro propio refugio- Ron parecía orgulloso de la idea que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con que anduvieras colgándote de…- cada palabra Hermione fue diciéndola más lenta, como si al hacerlo, fuera atando cabos.

-Un refugio en un árbol. Hermione, con ayuda de papá, construimos una especie de casa sobre el árbol que está entre nuestras casa- ahora la sonrisa de Ron era más amplia, pero a la vez expectante. Deseaba saber la reacción de Hermione. Esta se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿ Y es…para mí?-

-Si...o sea, bueno, para los dos- intentó corregir Ron, sin que sus orejas volvieran a su color habitual- Ahora tendremos un lugar en donde seguir disfrutando nuestras vacaciones- Y sin previo aviso, sintió nuevamente los brazos de Hermione rodeando, esta vez, su cuello.

Sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, al igual que las orejas. Su corazón latía velozmente y por un momento temió que Hermione lo escuchara. Aun con la castaña aferrada él, levantó sus manos y las puso sobre la espalda de la chica, para corresponder el abrazo. La sensación era tan agradable, como cuando sintió el rostro de su amiga sobre su pecho. Y era de la única que acepta semejantes gestos.

Luego de un momento, Hermione se separó del pelirrojo, con las mejillas húmedas. Se le quedó viendo. Abrió un poco la boca para hablar, pero la mano de su amigo sobre su mejilla la detuvo.

-Y por favor, deja de llorar. Pensé que con esto te alegraría- Ron solo rosaba con sus dedos la mejilla de la castaña, temeroso de ser muy brusco. Hermione permaneció callada, mirándolo y sintiendo los dedos de su amigo cada vez que pasaban por su rostro. El único chico que tenia gestos así con ella, era su pelirrojo amigo. Parpadeo un par de veces y con su mano limpio la otra mejilla.

-Claro que me alegra, pero ya ni sé porque lloro: si por tu accidente, que en parte es culpa mía o por lo que has hecho. ¡Una casa en el árbol, Ron!- con lo último, alzo un poco más la voz.

-¿Cómo que culpa tuya? Tú no tienes nada que ver. Fue un accidente, tal como dices. Además, como ya te dije, no es primera vez que me pasa y ya viste como estaba cuando llegaste: enterito y dispuesto a disfrutar al máximo de las vacaciones- sonrió Ron, ya con su mano alejada del rostro de la castaña.

-Está bien. Pero quiero pedirte algo: prométeme, que la próxima vez que se te ocurra subirte a un árbol mientras yo no este, le pedirás ayuda a alguien. ¿Me lo prometes?- no solo las palabras de Hermione pedían que así fuera, sino también sus ojos, su rostro. Ron ante aquello, no pudo más que asentir.

-Te lo prometo…pero si tú me prometes ir a cambiarte y volver para planear nuestras vacaciones, en nuestro nuevo refugio, ¿sí?- sonrió Ron.

-¡Claro que sí!- y sin esperar mas, Hermione se puso de pie- ¡No tardare!- y la castaña salió disparada hacia la puerta de la habitación. Pero cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, volvió sobre sus pasos y le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Ron. Un instante después, salía rauda de la habitación de Ron.

El pelirrojo llevo su mano al lugar donde había quedado grabado el beso de la chica y tras un pequeño suspiro, susurro

-Hermione…-

Mientras, afuera de la habitación, Hermione mantenía pegada su espalda, esta vez, sobre la puerta que recién había cerrado. Suspiro tranquilamente y hablo muy bajo

-Si te hubiera pasado algo…me muero. Eres un tonto, Ronald Weasley- y tan rápido como salió de la habitación de su amigo, corrió hacia las escalares, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Músculo


End file.
